memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Impulsantrieb
Canon-Debatte Ähnlich wie beim Warpantrieb gibt es hier viele Theorien und wir müssen den Canon suchen. Folgende Fakten sind für mich fraglich: * Fusionseaktor * Subraumschockwellen Vielleicht kann jemand passende Quellen ausfindig machen. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 15:18, 15. Jan 2005 (CET) ---- Das mit den Fusionsreaktoren steht in sämtlichen offiziellen und inoffiziellen technischen Manuals. Falls jemand Zeit hat könnten noch die genauen technischen Elemente, die zum Impulsantrieb gehören, wie dem "plasma exhaust" (dt. "Plasmaauspuff"?), aus der Ami-MA übersetzt werden. Dann wär auch gleich der Artikel "Ionenspur" (stammt vom Impulsantrieb) fällig. Hier mal der Ami-Text: "The impulse drive is a propulsion system is used for sublight speeds. In Federation starships, the impulse drive usually consists of a fusion reactor, an accelerator-generator, a driver coil assembly and a plasma exhaust. The fusion reaction generates a highly energized plasma. This plasma, ("electro-plasma") can be employed for propulsion, or can be diverted through the EPS to the power transfer grid, via EPS conduits, so as to supply other systems. The accelerated plasma is passed through the driver coils, thereby a subspace field is generated that improves the propulsive effect. By the 2270s, impulse was capable of reaching .8 of light speed without the warp drive even being online. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture)" In der Version ist nur von einem "Vortriebseffekt" die Rede. "Subraum-Schockwellen" ist eine blumigere Umschreibung. Wenn jemand eine begrifflich genauere Quelle hat, wärs schon wenn mal ein Auszug für die Diskussion gepostet werden könnte. Danke im voraus! Ich denke mal der Impulsantrieb ist mit dem heutigen Ionenantrieb identisch, siehe Wikipedia Also ich bin nicht der meister in Sachen Techniken, aber z.B. im Buch "Die Techniken der U.S.S. Enterprise" kann man weitaus mehr finden, als das. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber dennoch würde ich anzweifeln, dass sich diese Angaben nicht nur auf die U.S.S. Enterprise der Galaxy-Klasse beziehen. Folgende Punkte sind spontan aufzuführen: * IAS-Treibstoffversorgung * Relativistische Überlegung (was das heißen soll weiß ich nicht ganz, ist immo nicht gut erklärt, aber gehört dazu) * Triebwerksoperationen und Sicherheit * Notstopvorgänge * Notmaßnahmen im Katastrophenfall. Vor allem würde ich gerne wisse, wieso man mit Impuls normalerweise nur 0,25c hinbekommt, denn in genanntem Buch steht das meiner Meinung nach schlecht beschrieben. So wie der Artikel hier stehet entspricht er weder On-srenn-infos noch der Sekundärliteratur. Ich guck mal was ich korriegiern kann Skalamaner 16:13, 12. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Das Referenzwerk widerspricht leider schonmal dem Gezeigten in Star Trek: Der Film (0,25c vs. Warp "point 8"). Ich glaube auch nicht, dass wir da groß etwas aus den Referenzwerken übernehmen können, leider. Da der Impulsantrieb nicht wirklich erklärt wird. 15:24, 29. Nov 2006 (UTC) Ausbaufähiger Artikel Wiso wurde der Artikel als Ausbaufähiger Artikel, denn im vergleich zum englischen Artikel ist dieser fast gleichwertig. --Klossi 14:24, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) : Das habe ich veranlasst, da meine Recherche der Scripte ergeben hat, dass der Impulsantrieb zig hundert mal erwähnt wurde und dafür unser Artikel doch recht klein ist. Fast in jeder Episode gibts eine Referenz auf den Impulsantrieb, sodass er wirklich ausbaufähig ist. --Mark McWire 15:44, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ok dann ist es ja berechtigt. --Klossi 15:46, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) : Auch in MA/en sind manche Artikel recht klein geraden, die man nicht als Referenz nehmen sollte. Es gibt sogar gutes Dutzend deutscher Artikel, die wesentlich ausgebauter sind als ihr englisches Pendant. Ich schimpfe zwar immer auf die MA/de wegen mancher engstirniger Einstellung, aber zu mindestens die Artikel aus Kategorie:Wissenschaft und Technik sind manchmal wesentlich ausgebauter als in der MA/en. --Mark McWire 15:50, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wie schnell? -> Diskussion:Impulsgeschwindigkeit Ausgelagert. --Mark McWire 16:47, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Zeitangabe Hallo ich möchte mich auch mal zu Wort melden. Im Artikel Impulsantrieb steht eine Zeit angabe von der ich meine das diese nicht stimmen kann. "2370 verwendet Spock die Energie aus dem Impulsantrieb, um aus dem Kraftfeld zu entkommen, welches Kulkulkan um die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) gelegt hat. (TAS: Kulkulkan – Der Mächtige)" kann das mal jemand überprüfen Sisko2375 17:01, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC))Sisko2375Sisko2375 17:01, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC)) :Soll wohl 2270 heißen und ist ein Tipfehler. --Mark McWire 17:04, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Rückwärtsflug als technische Besonderheit? Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass zum Thema Rückwärtsflug nichts in diesem und auch nicht s in Impulsgeschwindigkeit steht. Sowohl in , als auch in fliegt die Enterprise (A bzw. D) jeweils mit Impuls rückwärts. Das sollte doch ansich in den technischen Besonderheiten aufgenommen werden. Oder steht dies bereits irgendwo und ich habe es auf die Schnelle nur noch nicht gefunden? --D47h0r Talk 11:47, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe es auch nicht im gefunden, würde es aber auf jeden all für erwähnenswert halten. Off-Topic-Zusatzfrage: Kann man nicht auch mit Warp rückwärts fliegen?--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:48, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Das wäre ansich meine nächste Frage gewesen. In besagter Episode geht die Enterprise direkt nach besagtem Impulsflug auf Warp 2, dabei dann allerdings wieder in bekannter Flugrichtung. Zumindest wüsste ich keine Quelle, wo dies mit Warpgeschwindigkeit durchgeführt worden wäre. --D47h0r Talk 19:22, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Dieser Artikel lässt vermuten, dass Rückwärtsflug möglich ist. –Tetryon 21:23, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Rückwärts mit Warp geht in der Episode (siehe Warpantrieb#Steuerbarkeit) -- 09:35, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC)